User talk:SneaselSawashiro
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 22:28, September 6, 2012 Character Symbolism Sections try to elaborate on Koei's version of the character only. These sections aim to focus on the original origin of a famous character trait within Koei's games or explain the historical/mythological meanings found with their weapons. It is not a section which particularly aims to compare said character to other versions of the same character in fictional contemporary media. Nor does it aim to explain how said traits make alterations in other fictional media. That's straying off topic. There are very few exceptions to this, only because it is so strong a reference that it can't be ignored or stated in any other fashion. The Houshin Engi reference in Taigong Wang's section or the Hana no Keiji references in Keiji's sections, for example. Sake neko (talk) 16:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Literal Translation Well, I don't think literal translations for Musou attacks are necessary unless the localizes name is vastly different from the original. As for weapons, we already have that covered in the character symbolism section. Humble Novice (talk) 03:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Please do not revert the voice actor names using macron spellings. If the voice actor or an official profile uses an English spelling of their name, use that. They actually bothered to write it out in a language they do not understand so respect that. Macron spellings are generally seen as a foreign invention and not truly faithful to how the actor may want to see it. We do not have to follow suit with Wikipedia's way of doing it. They're fine for historical figures though. Sake neko (talk) 21:57, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Proposals Facts like Zhang Fei and Lu Bu's taunts can just go on the respective character moveset pages/fighting style sections. It's what they're there for. Regarding voice actor trivia. No. There used to be that here and it was so prevalent it was just better to make the voice actors their own pages hence why it's now its own category on the wiki. In fact, I don't really like trivia sections. Most trivia I see on wikis tends to be full of info that could be easily integrated within the article itself or better implemented somewhere else on the wiki as a whole. I've never been a fan of literal translations as localization is always more of a case of capturing the spirit of the meaning and, in real world logic, no one ever uses the literal meaning unless it makes sense. Romanji for style names. I'm not a huge fan of it. Kyosei (talk) 06:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC) A break Since I have been making changes that are rubbing people the wrong way, I suppose I'll take a break from this wiki since I feel I don't want to cause anymore tensions. Of course, due to having a history as such with other wikis beforehand, I'd at least like to give out a word before my break from this wiki (I've already been blocked from other wikis due to my behavior and I'd rather not face such things due to regret). Sorry, and I don't want to say at all that I might be back soon, or even do any wiki activity in a while. I hope. Better than forcing others to block me I suppose. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :As the only active admin here and thus the only one who has the ability to block you from editing, I don't see how any edits you've done recently, or at all, would warrant a block. You're doing fine. But if you feel it is necessary then take all the time you need. Kyosei (talk) 04:07, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Style Names and English mispronunciations Please stop trying to add these notes. I find they don't add much of anything and are superficial notes to Japanese culture rather than the actual figure in question. And you're implying that's the case in all Koei games when English localization in Romance of the Three Kingdoms beat DW to the punch ages before they were bothered it. Sake neko (talk) 02:11, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :You don't need to mention how the Japanese script refers to characters by their style names in the Warriors games. It's already mentioned wholesale on the style name article. Kyosei (talk) 02:19, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Now you see why I needed the break? Well, might as well just ban me while you can if I keep wasting your time and driving you nuts with messes to clean up. Like I said it's happened before, and you stated I didn't need to be banned. So just slap me already....not like I ever was going to change in the end. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:23, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Uh...just because another editor disagrees with your edits doesn't mean it's a case for banning. I'm never quick to ban anyone unless the edits in question are obviously trolling or abusive in nature. You clearly had good intentions so it's not that big a deal. I don't know what wikis or admins you've dealt with in the past but that doesn't really matter to me. I'm only judging you based on what you do here on this wiki. Just take a look at the . I'm pretty lenient and patient. It takes a lot of persistence to get a block from me. Kyosei (talk) 06:23, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Let's just say, someone like Sourenga has enough when people screw around with his localizations..... (forgive me for the long reply, I'm slow and lazy with stupidly poor management :P) SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:29, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Literal Translation 2 Regarding the idea, I'd like to do something a bit different from what I wanted to propose earlier. For the Musou attacks, especially with Yueying's second EX Attack edit giving an idea, is it fine if I try a templete like this? "This attack is known as romaji name here (English translation here) in the Asian script". For the weapons, I feel they can be put in a bullet point section that also shows the romaji and literal tranlsations in either Character Symbolism or the Weapon section itself; just not in the weapon box names cause that would be tedious and take up too much template space. P.S.: I can't do a "In the Asian script, Sun Ce yells out XXXXX" due to his attack cry not being audible enough for me. All I can hear is something-something-kyaku. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :If you want to be really specific, 豪 shouldn't use a single interpretation at all because even that would be off in this case. It should use the all the meanings with Keiji, but really it's hard to choose one. Either he's a strong unwieldy person, a courageous person who could potentially be a leader, or a manly man amongst men. That's what the tangorin definition is abbreviating with their single kanji definition. Sake neko (talk) 12:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I do get that part, but with Musashi's part to be honest, the kanji for 極 being ultimate I can understand, but it's the same kanji used in Wei Yan's previous weapons, meant to translate to "extreme" or "polar". The kanji combo for 究極 (kyuukyoku) would mainly translate to ultimate. Unless that's actually Omega Force of USA's call to use those kanji to translate to that (sometimes our country's localizations baffles me greatly but I have to know I can't argue with it....). Also, for the 斬 (zan) kanji, cut is close, but a ton of things use that as "slash". SneaselSawashiro (talk) 18:36, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Not all things are going to be the exactly same, and it's up to localization to differentiate how to interpret something. If you believe that a kanji can only be read in one way, then you're mistaken. 斬 for instance can mean cut or slash, but it can also be used for kill. 極 can mean ultimate, extreme, polar, or perfection. It means something that cannot be topped. This is one of those cases where you're supposed to trust your gut feeling and not be so literal minded about it. It's the same for any language and translation. Like for instance, gut feeling; I don't actually mean you should touch your innards. Sake neko (talk) 18:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Could you not do the literal translations? Some of them are completely off from the intended meanings and are thus misinforming rather than helpful. Kyosei (talk) 20:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Is it only for the kanji symbols for the Samurai Warriors characters, or just in general? And if I'm provoking this matter further once more....I guess I need to take a break....AGAIN.... (fml) SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:55, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :The problem with some of the literal translations is all of them only take in account the modern/contemporary meaning or only using one translation as if it's the only way it can be translated. Usually, Koei likes to derive meanings from more archaic origins or different meanings entirely than the transliterations you're using. Everything in language changes based on the context it's being used and literal translations doesn't always reflect that. For example, 娘 (musume) would generally be translated as daughter, but it can also be used as another way to address a young lady or maiden who is not directly related to the speaker. You can't just make clear cut translations. Kyosei (talk) 21:55, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::From the looks of it, you seem to have this kind of problem with almost every wiki you've joined. There are other ways to contribute even if you don't have much time in your hands; spelling checks, grammar corrections, and proper hyperlinking are some examples of helping out. No one's really mad at you, but your pity party act isn't very endearing nor sincere. Humble Novice (talk) 07:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, still slap me either way. I'm still not doing things right regardless. But meh, I have to thank you for pointing that out since I always punch myself a lot. Bad habit of mine. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) 11th Weapons Say, do you own this weapon walkthrough by any chance? I noticed some of the things you wrote in Jiang Wei's weapon page are taken from the guide and elaborated upon to make it look different. It's a cause for concern because viewers may think we copied it without asking permission from the original writer. Humble Novice (talk) 06:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) No, I actually don't own that page, but I was simply pointing out the things that I personally found out that could happen on Jiang Wei's Legend Mode due to the two videos (the blurry English one and the Japanese version attempt). I think that info was copied unto this wiki in some way, but due to the things that occured in the two videos I had to point them out in a more elaborate fashion just in case. One was that Liu Shan can indeed exit past the two gates and you simply can just isolate your fights from him, and second is that each gate seems to only be closed for a certain amount of time, and it's possible to either engage in a quick fight as soon as you close the gates or have the officers come to you near the gongs. Liu Shan if he's past the gates will always head to either an onscreen general or active entry point, and due to the nature of DW4's system for the latter, they re-spawn very often and must often be tended to. In the English version attempt, Liu Shan is often occupied with enemy peons, so you don't have to act that quick if he happens to be outside the gates. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC)